MineSaw 2
by Utamate
Summary: (Oc's given to me by friends) They may have died, but no one's game is truly over... It is never over, when they die, it has only just begun...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, Before we begin, I want to recap what happened to the group in MineSaw 1. As you might remember, Utamate was killed in the crushing room, after throwing DJMidge and Axle in the only safe areas in the room, leaving him no space to stay alive. In the final chapter, Axle had to either kill himself to save DJMidge, or leave her to die. He left her, DJMidge was locked in the room, and if you read the preview of MineSaw 2, you would know that she soon died from starvation, now... what happened to Axle? We'll see... The games have only just begun, my friend.

* * *

A door was slid open, of a room with no light, and almost nothing in it, the only things in it were a lever, which was unflipped, and a dead body, it looked like a girl. The person that entered gasped.

"DJMIDGE!" he yelled, running to the body, "N- No... She's gone..."

The person pulled a bottle of liquid from his pocket.

"Thank Notch." he said, "Ok... So, I just pour it in her mouth, huh?"

He took the potion, and layed the girl down.

"I hope this works." he said, pouring the potion in her mouth.

Silence filled the room as the person started crying.

"P- please... C- Come back..." he said.

The girl's eyes opened, and soon shot wide.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, pointing to the person, "U- Utamate!"

"I know..." said Utamate, "I'm back..."

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" yelled DJMidge.

"So are you." Utamate said to her.

"That freaking little Axle!" she yelled, "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"He's already dead." said Utamate.

"What?!" yelled DJMidge.

"Lemme tell you what happened."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Axle entered the next room, crying.

"I- I'm sorry, DJMidge..." he said.

A voice is then heard.

_"Hello, Axle... You have decided NOT to save DJMidge. However, no one said this game was designed for you to live. I've been watching you... along with DJMidge, and Utamate. You may have wanted life, but you proved not to want it as much as the rest, all you did was hold them back, make them weaker... but now... you will pay the price... Axle... You have failed your game..."_

The walls started closing in.

"W- What the?!" yelled Axle.

_"As memory, I shall give you the same death as Utamate, you will never be seen again, your body will never be found. You will disappear..."_

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" yelled Axle, "I MADE IT THIS FAR!"

He went to the wall, and pushed against it, as it closed more and more.

"P- Please!" yelled Axle.

Axle used his arms and they then got stuck between the two walls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain.

He heard a pop, then a crack, then yelled.

Axle yelled in pain as the bone in his arm broke through his flesh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

He let out a scream, his legs broke, then along with his ribs.

Axle's skull cracked, and then it broke into peices.

He screamed one last time, as the walls hit each other. The walls then came back to it's normal position.

Axle was no longer a person, he turned into a pile.

A pile of blood, and guts.

It was obvious, his game was truly over.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

"So, he's just dead now?" asked DJMidge.

"Yeah." said Utamate.

"I still can't believe he just left me." she said.

"He had what was coming." said Utamate.


	2. Welcome back, Avernus

DJMidge and Utamate walked all around.

"What are we looking for?" asked DJMidge.

"A way out," said Utamate.

"I'm still trying to understand how we're still alive."

"So am I."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a boy yelled.

"Huh?!" asked Utamate.

"HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!" the boy yelled.

Utamate and DJMidge ran to the voice.

"Oh." said Utamate.

"My." said DJMidge.

"God..." They both said.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" the boy yelled.

"Wait a minute..." said Utamate, "That scar on his face... THAT'S AVERNUS!"

"Please! Don't leave me!" yelled Avernus.

"We're not going to." said DJMidge.

"Who are you?!" asked Avernus, "How do you know my name?!"

"We found you here, and listened to the disc left here." said Utamate.

"I'm DJMidge, and this is Utamate." said DJMidge.

"Just get me outta here!" said Avernus.

"You just have to get..." said Utamate, "Oh, Wow..."

Utamate just had noticed that Avernus was on the end of the razor wire he had died in.

"What?" Asked Avernus.

"When we were at your dead body," said DJMidge, "You we're only 2 feet into it."

"I had an unlucky moment there." said Avernus.

"Avernus." said Utamate, "You have to break through that door."

"It's iron!" said Avernus, "and it's locked!"

"Unless you can break through it, you're trapped." said DJMidge.

"YYYEEEARRRGGGHHH!" yelled Avernus, as he ran up to the door and hit it, "OW!"

"Come on!" yelled Utamate.

"You can do it!" yelled DJMidge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Avernus.

Avernus's eyes turned red, and his hands glowed red.

"What the?!" said Utamate.

Avernus punched the door, and it lit on fire, soon, it even melted, and Avernus got through to Utamate and DJMidge, his eyes turn normal again.

"Are you ok?" said Utamate.

"I don't know what just happened." said Avernus, "but I like it."

"Now we need to find a way out." said DJMidge.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys, It's Utamate. Be sure to check my profile every once in awhile for trailers for new fanfics, and also pm me character ideas if you have em.

They're always needed. Thanks.


	3. Welcome, Glitter

DJMidge, Utamate, and Avernus look all over the place, sometimes hoping to find another survivor, sometimes just looking for a way out.

"This place is a freaking maze!" said Avernus.

"I don't even know where to start in that conversation." said Utamate.

"Yeah." agreed DJMidge.

"So," said Avernus, "This Axle guy, think he's still alive?"

"Maybe," said Utamate, "but if he is, he doesn't deserve life."

Utamate then pulls out a peice of paper with a quote on it.

"Listen to this." he said, "If you do not spare others lives, do not expect them to spare yours."

"Wow..." said Avernus.

"Look!" yelled DJMidge.

"Oh... my... god..." said Utamate, shocked.

They saw a girl that kinda looked like Utamate, but most people say she looks better.

"You know this girl?" asked DJMidge.

"My sister..." said Utamate, "Glitterglamgurl..."

"She's in a... uh..." said DJMidge.

A video started with Jigsaw on it.

"Hello, Glitter." said Jigsaw, "I want to play a game, when it begins, Utamate and his friends can enter the room, they will have to give some blood to save you. What they must do is place their arms in the machines, their arms will be cut open, and they will bleed, If they give a single pint of blood in 60 seconds, they will free you. The device you are in you should know about, it's a medieval torture device known as the Iron Maiden. If they fail, the door will be forced shut, and you will be killed, will you live or die, the choice is theirs... let the games begin."

**00:00:59.21**

Utamate, DJMidge, and Avernus enter the room and a blade in the machine starts.

"We have to work together, the faster we get this done, the better." said Avernus.

They each put their arms near the blade, which was big enough to get them all.

"Ready?" said DJMidge.

"Don't do a countdown! We need to get this done now!" yelled Utamate, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**00:00:40.93**

Utamate jammed his arm in the blade and his arm was cut right away, causing him to bleed.

"Just do it... Just do it..." said DJMidge, scared.

"Oh screw it!" yelled Avernus, jamming his arm in the machine, and screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled DJMidge, as she stuffed her arm in as well.

Glitter closed her eyes as she heard their yells.

**00:00:24.74**

The measuring cup in the trap reached 1 cup, which is half a pint.

"Half way there guys!" said Utamate, looking at the cup.

"Come on!" yelled Avernus.

DJMidge then went unconscious, being unable to handle the pain any longer.

"Darn it!" yelled Utamate.

**00:00:20.03**

There was 1 and a half cups of blood in the measuring cup, quickly filling up.

"Just a few more seconds!" yelled Utamate.

All of a sudden the blood was spilled all over Glitter, and then she was freed, the timer then stopped.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Glitter, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Utamate and Avernus then fell down, also unconscious from the pain.

"Great, this is just great..." said Glitter, "I guess I gotta help them now..."


	4. Axle and the Respawn

When Utamate, Avernus, and DJMidge all woke up, they were in a different room.

"W- What the?" asked Avernus.

"What happened?" asked DJMidge.

"Where am I?" asked Utamate.

Utamate looked up, and Glitter looked down at him.

"Hey, Bro." said Glitter, "Got yourself hurt... again..."

"Don't rub it in, Glitter." said Utamate.

"Are you ok?" asked Avernus.

"I'm ok," said Glitter, "I'm just grossed out, I'm covered in your blood."

"Well," said DJMidge, "We still need to find a way out."

They all see a boy, wearing a dark hood, covering his whole body.

"Who are you?!" yelled Glitter.

"You may not know me..." said the boy, "but I know you... I've been following you, watching you... and now, I will end you..."

He pulled out a needle and stabbed Avernus with it, he passed out right away.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Utamate, tacking the boy.

DJMidge comes over and punches the boy in the face, and then beating him all over.

Glitter kicks the boy, until he finally passes out.

"Now, Who is this guy?" asked Utamate.

DJMidge uncovers the hood and sees someone both she and Utamate know.

"Oh..." said DJMidge.

"My..." said Utamate.

"God..." They both said.

"Who is he?" asked Glitter.

"Axle..." said Utamate, "It's him, Axle! He was freaking dead!"

"Who?!" asked Glitter.

"Listen," said Utamate, "Axle was a friend of ours, who apparently, just like me and DJMidge, got a respawn, I don't know why, but he did."

"Respawn?" asked Glitter.

"Ok, then." said DJMidge, "Try this info, you know the god of minecraft, Notch?"

"Yeah." said Glitter, "What about him?"

"Well," said Utamate, "When you die, if he thinks you are worthy, he gives you back your life."

"What makes this Axle guy not worthy?" asked Glitter, "And since when were you worthy, Utamate?"

Utamate squinted at Glitter then continued.

"Me and DJMidge thought he wasn't worthy." said Utamate, "because he left DJMidge to die."

"So, how did she prove worthy for a respawn?" asked Glitter?

"Well..." said Utamate, "Me and DJMidge sacrificed alot to keep others like you alive. I even gave up my life to save DJMidge and Axle."

"So, if I help you guys," said Glitter, "and I die, I can be reborn?"

"Yes." said Utamate, "depends on what you sacrifice."

"Maybe, I'll think about it..." said Glitter.

"What are we gonna do with Axle?" asked DJMidge.

Axle then wakes up, and stabs DJMidge, Utamate, and Glitter all with the needle.

They fall down and Axle smiles.

"I'm not going to die like this guys..." said Axle, "I'm sorry guys, but it's the rules..."

* * *

_**I would like to let you all know that I am NOT hating on AxleMC131.**_

_**He's a good friend of mine, and I don't want you guys to be hating on him, I just decided to make him the villain, is that too much?!**_


	5. Axle's Tnt Attack

**Episode 5**

**Axle's Tnt Attack**

* * *

Utamate, DJMidge, Avernus, and Glitter all woke up.

They were faced with Axle, who was holding a diamond sword.

"Why are you doing this?!" yelled Utamate.

"I want to live..." said Axle, "It's the rules."

He pulled out a tape, and played it.

_"Hello, Axle. You have been resurrected from your death, by Notch. I will now give you a second chance at life, a second chance to prove yourself worthy of your life. Inside this building are 4 other people. Utamate, DJMidge, Avernus, and Utamate's sister, Glitter. You must get them in the room you are in now. Keep in mind... There are rules..."_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Glitter, angered.

"I- I can't break free..." said Avernus.

"Axle, you already killed me once! Please! Don't do it again!" said DJMidge, scared.

"What are you going to do now?" said Utamate.

"This." said Axle.

Axle pulls a lever, and leaves through a door.

A timer with 2 minutes on it starts, and alot of tnt blocks are shown.

**00:01:57.38**

"What do we do?!" yelled Glitter.

"We have to pull off one of our hands..." said Utamate.

"And how do you know?!" asked Glitter.

"I've been here all this time, I didn't run away." said Utamate.

"Why didn't you tell me before hand?!" yelled Glitter.

**00:01:29.14**

"Guys, we have about 90 seconds!" yelled Avernus, "Start pulling."

They all start pulling as hard as they can, some screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled DJMidge.

Avernus's wrist bone breaks, but his hand doesn't come off yet.

"Come on!" yelled Avernus.

**00:00:59.02**

Utamate started hitting his hand with his head, with good enough strength to beat down the bone a bit.

"GAH!" yelled Utamate.

He keeps on hitting, and his arm finally slides out.

Utamate frees his other hand and runs over to everyone else.

"You ok, sis?" asked Utamate, untying her.

**00:00:45.00**

"Yeah." said Glitter.

Utamate got one of her arms free, and moved on, Glitter got the other one out herself.

Glitter ran to Avernus, and Utamate ran to DJMidge.

"Let's get you outta here." said Glitter.

Utamate and Glitter started working on untying Avernus and DJMidge.

**00:00:25.95**

Utamate gets DJMidge out, and Glitter gets Avernus's broken hand out.

"Glitter, that one's broken, you gotta do the other one!" said Utamate.

"Darn it!" yelled Glitter.

**00:00:19.43**

Glitter quickly gets Avernus out, everyone starts running for the exit.

"Ok," said Utamate, "We're safe."

They closed the door, and the clock automatically hit 0.

The tnt blocks went off, Utamate, DJMidge, Avernus, and Glitter were all safe.

"We still have someone to get rid of." said Utamate.

"Yeah," said Avernus, "But we still need to get outta here."

"We'll do that after." said DJMidge.

"Let's go." said Glitter.

They all started towards the way Axle went, hoping to catch up to him.

* * *

**Next time on MineSaw 2**

"It's time for the final test." said Jigsaw.

"My game isn't over!" yelled Axle.

"I'm sorry, Utamate." said DJMidge, crying.

**Next time on MineSaw 2**

**Episode 6**

**The Final Test**


	6. The Final Test

_**Guys, This isn't the last chapter yet. There's still 1 more to go after this.**_

* * *

**_MineSaw 2_**

**_Episode 6_**

**_The Final Test_**

* * *

Utamate, Avernus, Glitter, and DJMidge all chase after Axle.

"You won't get away from us!" yelled DJMidge, angry.

"What's got her wanting to kill him so bad?" asked Avernus.

"According to Utamate," said Glitter, "Axle left her to die."

The chase continued until they saw Axle, standing in a room.

Axle looked more scared then confident.

He had on a helmet, locked so he can't get it off, with spikes all over it.

With a timer on his stomach currently at **00:14:28.93**

A video with Jigsaw shows up.

"Hello... It's time for the final test." said Jigsaw, "In a way, Axle killed DJMidge to save his own life, with this helmet, he cannot be stopped by brute force, but a smart player is a good player. Here is a hint. No man can defy gravity. Live or die... Make your choice..."

Axle's timer is at **00:13:09.27**

"Tell me how to get it off!" yelled Axle.

A message shows up above them, reading, _Utamate has the key, but just like Axle's timer, is set to explode, use the key too early, and you'll die. Don't get out in time, and you explode._

Axle starts running after Utamate, but he dodges at just the right moment so that Axle runs into a wall.

"My game isn't over!" yelled Axle.

Axle looks at Glitter and runs over to her, but somehow she's not the one that takes damage.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Avernus.

"Avernus!" yelled Glitter.

Avernus was stabbed in the chest with the spikes.

Axle's timer was at **00:11:39.04**

Utamate tackles Axle and tries to keep him on the ground.

"Get away from him!" yelled Utamate.

They all stay on the side, DJMidge, and Glitter, both helping Avernus.

Utamate keeps Axle struggling for 10 minutes, until Axle finally gets out, with the timer at **00:01:09.57**

"Oh, no." said DJMidge, worried.

Utamate kicked Axle in the stomach.

"I'm not gonna die because of you!" yelled Axle.

He charges for Utamate, but gets dodged once again, and falls on his face.

Utamate steps on him, and keeps him on the ground with the timer at **00:00:43.18**

Axle yells and tries to get back up.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Axle.

"Axle," said Utamate, "You have to give to live, you've tried to take to live. That's not how it goes."

The timer was at **00:00:04.59**

"Game Over." said Utamate.

The timer hits **00:00:00.00 **and Axle's stomach explodes, the blades in Axle's helmet goes inward, and impales his head.

"You ok, Avernus?" asked Utamate.

"Y- Yeah." said Avernus.

"That was a crazy move you made." said Glitter, "but... thanks."

"GAH!" yelled Avernus, with a needle in his neck.

"AVERNU- AHHH!" yelled Glitter also getting a needle to her neck.

"What's going on?" asked Utamate, "DJMidge, where'd you go?"

"I'm sorry, Utamate." said DJMidge, crying as she held Utamate's head back and stabbed him with a needle.

All of them pass out.

When Avernus and Glitter wake up, Utamate and DJMidge have disappeared.

* * *

**Next time on MineSaw 2.**

"You freaking traitor..." said Utamate, "YOU FREAKING TRAITOR!"

"You know too much," said DJMidge, "I'm suspicious."

"NO!" yelled Utamate.

**_Next time on MineSaw 2_**

**_Episode 7 (Final Chapter)_**

**_Traitor_**


	7. Traitor

**Minesaw 2 **

**Episode 7**

**Traitor**

* * *

"Where's Utamate?" asked Glitter.

"Where'd DJMidge go?" asked Avernus.

A video starts.

"Hello." said Jigsaw, "and congratulations... you survived... Many people are so ungrateful to be alive... but not you... not anymore..."

The video starts and a door opens.

Avernus happily hugs Glitter, and they walk into freedom.

* * *

Utamate wakes up, laying down in a room, like a public bathroom, but only 1 toilet, 1 sink, 1 bathtub.

His ankle was chained to a pipe on the wall.

"She- She couldn't have..." said Utamate, "She wouldn't have..."

DJMidge walks in the room.

"DJMidge." said Utamate, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Killing you..." she said.

"W- Why?" asked Utamate, "After I helped you stay alive to this point."

"You know too much..." said DJMidge, "I'm suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" he asked.

"Maybe you were the one who put us here, maybe you're one of his helpers." she said.

"DJMidge, I wouldn't do that!" yelled Utamate, "You're my friend."

"I'm sorry..." she said.

Utamate grabbed her leg.

"Please!" he yelled, "Please don't do this!"

Utamate's eyes started tearing up as DJMidge shakes him off.

She looks back and cries a bit, she then walks to the light switch.

"You freaking traitor..." said Utamate, "YOU FREAKING TRAITOR!"

DJMidge turned off the lights.

"YOU FREAKING TRAITOR!" yelled Utamate, "I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

She walks outside the door and puts her hand on the door handle.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Utamate, reaching for the door, "NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Game Over." said Nana.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Game Over." said Axle, crying.

* * *

"Game Over." said DJMidge.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Utamate as DJMidge closed the door, leaving him in the darkness.

His voice was still heard.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled, "NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Utamate then fell to the ground and sobbed loudly.

DJMidge felt like taking it back, letting him free, but she instead shook her feeling of guilt off, and left the door.

Utamate soon, just like DJMidge, died of starvation.


End file.
